Not Alone
by AnimeATO
Summary: No estarás sola, jamás, recuerdalo, no llores pequeño pajarillo. No importa que él no esté, mamá no te dejará nunca sola. [Original] [Reto Cumpleaños: Web AnimeATO]


**Serie**: Pokémon

**Autor:** Momo/Zontaurop

**Tipo: **Original

**Reto:** Cumpleaños

* * *

**Not Alone**

_No estarás sola, jamás, recuerdalo, no llores pequeño pajarillo. No importa que él no esté, mamá no te dejará nunca sola._

**.**

Aquel día no tenía nada en especial en aquel continente. Aquel día no es que la gente saliese a la calle entusiasmada celebrando vete-tú-a-saber-qué-cosa, de hecho hacían todo lo contrario, pues una tremenda tormenta eléctrica se avecinaba desde el Monte Corona. La lluvia torrencial bañaba Ciudad Marina y con ello una pequeña isla entre la Calle Victoria y ésta misma.

Una casita de dos pisos, de tejas añiles, se alzaba imbatible ante el temporal. El salón de aquella casa estaba repleto de Pokémon. Los más grandes habían sido guardados en un establo bien protegido, mientras que los demás se acomodaban en la casa.

Una mujer con el rostro repleto de pecas sonreía mientras atendía a sus compañeros, era muy joven, ¿quizás unos veinticuatro? Ciertamente aquello no importaba demasiado mientras con tal alegría colocaba preparativos para lo que parecía ser una fiesta.

¡Una gran fiesta de cumpleaños!

Los Pokémon que parecían más viejos tenían la alegría contagiada mientras que los más jóvenes jugueteaban por la casa intentando no hacer destrozos. Todo parecía feliz, pero en una habitación, al final del segundo piso, estaba una pequeña personita que no parecía compartir toda aquella alegría.

Su pelo corto rubio estaba alborotado por completo y sus ojos cobre algo aguados. En sus brazos se encontraba una Pichu gordita que dormía con calma, guardando el calor contra la gran sudadera de su entrenadora.

Si, entrenadora, pues aquella pequeña Pichu había llegado a sus manos de parte de su padre. Aquel hombre rubio que no veía nunca y que, ahora que era más consciente, comenzaba a anhelar. Sobre todo por el hecho de que aquel día era su quinto cumpleaños.

—Mars…despierta, no te quedes dormidita—murmuró moviéndola un poco. —No me dejes hoy sola, por favor…

Mars, que ante aquel nombre respondía la Pichu, pareció notar la tristeza en la voz de su entrenadora pues abrió los ojos y la abrazó con sus pequeñas patitas tras introducirse dentro de su ropa para guardar mejor el calor.

—¡Momo mi amor, es hora de que la fiesta empiece! —la voz dulce de su madre se alzó y ella simplemente obedeció.

Muy despacio salió de su cuarto abrazada a Mars, que murmuraba pequeños pipipipi a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron al salón, todos comenzaron a cantar cumpleaños feliz, de una u otra manera, guiados por la voz de su madre. Rápidamente fue a sus brazos, dónde ella besó todo su rostro y luego acarició a la pequeña Pichu. Momo sonrió ante los mimos de su madre y pronto todos se encontraban comiendo tarta tras soplar las velas.

—¡Hora del regalo!—exclamó la mujer de ojos y pelo color cobre.—Te lo he traído de Johto, siento haberte dejado estas semanas con Lance mi amor, espero que te haya cuidado bien…

—Sí mami, él me llevó a volar con su Dragonite y me llevó a comer helado de limón y muchas cosas más…—susurró extrañada, estaba acostumbrada a los viajes de su madre a pesar de su corta edad. —¿Qué es…?

Un destello rojo se vislumbró y frente a Momo apareció un Pokémon de cuerpo alargado. Un Dratini se encontraba frente a ella y pronto se posicionó sobre sus pequeños hombros para hacerle un cariño.

—¿Te gust–

—¡HANA, ÁBREME LA PUERTA!

Aquel rugido, pues no se podía calificar de grito, resonó con tal fuerza que hizo que Hana se levantase del sitio y se posicionase frente a Momo de forma protectora, mientras que una especie de aura rosada recubrió el picaporte de la puerta, producto de una Milotic que se hallaba en la bañera. Por la puerta, completamente empapado, entró un hombre. Era delgado y alto, con el cabello rubio apelmazado por la lluvia y una expresión adusta en su rostro, el cual estaba adornado por una barba cuidada.

Abrió sus profundos ojos color océano al vislumbrar a la pequeña Momo tras la mujer, pero el rostro de Hana mostraba una mueca que podría competir con una Kangaskhan que protege su territorio y su cría con todo y más.

—Mi amor…necesito que vayas a tu cuarto, ahora subiré a arroparte…

Momo no tuvo piernas para obedecer al oír aquel tono en su madre. Subió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras sentía como los Pokémon se acomodaban en el enorme despacho de su madre para dar privacidad a la pareja. La Pichu dormitaba ya dentro de la sudadera de Momo y el Dratini se acurrucó asustado por aquello en su cuello.

—Tranquilo Haku…mamá estará bien. Tranquilo…—los ojos del Dratini eran de color ámbar y su pupila se había contraído de tal manera que era una fina raya negra.

Momo se quedó en la parte de arriba de la escalera, escondida con cuidado para poder ver por los barrotes de la barandilla lo que ocurría. Y pronto los gritos hicieron que decidiera no verlo mientras solo escuchaba.

—¡…es mi hija también!¡No tienes el derecho de impedirme verla!—la voz de hombre resonó con furia.

—¡También lo era cuando estaba aquí dentro y nos abandonaste por esa mujer!—la voz de su madre era dolida y aún más enfurecida.—Mi última palabra es que te marches por dónde viniste, no te necesito, no te necesita.

—Escúchame bien Hana, o me dejas verla o…

—¿O qué? ¿Qué harás Volkner?¿Me estás amenazando?

Vio cómo sus narices casi se pegan de lo cerca que estaban y Momo temió que aquel hombre, al cual reconocía como su padre, golpease a su madre. Sentía los pelitos de la nuca erizarse del miedo.

—…te arrepentirás Hana. Me la llevaré de tu lado y no la verás jamás.

Al escuchar aquello, Momo sintió que se volvía sorda ante la nueva discusión que se generaba. Retrocedió espantada hasta su cuarto y rápidamente trepó a la cama para acurrucarse bajo las sábanas junto a sus compañeros. ¿Irse? ¿No volver a ver a su mamá?

Es hombre estaba chiflado si pensaba que ella se separaría de su mamá.

La cabeza le iba a mil por hora, de tal forma que ni se dio cuenta de que su madre cerraba delicadamente la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa mi…? Oh…

Hana tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que había derramado, pero un sonrisa dulce se pintó en sus labios cuando sintió como Momo se lanzó a sus brazos sin sus Pokémon, echa un mar de lágrimas.

—Yo no quiero marchar…quiero quedarme contigo mamá, no dejes que me lleve, no le dejes…

—Ya mi amor, no pasará nada, shh…—Hana pasó su mano por el cabello de Momo para calmarla e hizo que ambas se arropasen en la cama de la niña.—¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de los caballeros dragón?

Momo frotó sus ojos mientras asentía, comenzando a escuchar la historia que su madre le contaba. Era una historia antigua de una región lejana en la que decían que habitaban dos hermanos, uno perseguía la verdad y el otro los ideales, cosa que les llevó a una enorme batalla. Y allí se quedaron hasta que se durmieron.

Adoraba las historias que su madre le contaba, incluso años después, cuando ya era una joven hecha y derecha, la cual en aquel instante volvía a su hogar tras un largo viaje.

El pelo rubio, largo por los omóplatos, se movía con calma por el aire debido a la marcha del barco en que viajaban. Un Umbreon dormitaba a sus pies, con el pelaje en movimiento al igual que el pelo y el vestido de algodón negro que llevaba su entrenadora.

Y recordaba a la perfección lo que su madre le dijo antes de dormir aquel día.

Nunca te dejaré ir mi vida, nunca dejaría que te llevasen lejos de mi, primero me los como a ellos antes de que te toquen

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Te saluda la Web AnimeATO!**

Si has llegado hasta aqui, significa que esta historia ha captado tu atención o gusto. Tanto el autor como nuestra Web se siente agradecida por ello. ¡Esta historia participa dentro de un reto de nuestro Foro (AnimeATO) y nos complace saber tu opinión de esta historia!

¿Deseas apoyar a este autor? Entonces solo debes registrarte en nuestra Web y votar por la historia una vez comience la votación a fin de mes. ¿Deseas participar? ¡Entonces eres bienvenido! Solamente debes registrarte en la web, seguir las bases y postear tu historia donde corresponda. Si tienes dudas puedes contactarnos por MP, además de que los links correspondientes están en nuestro perfil. Podrás ganar premios en firmas, stamps, userbars y cosas internas de nuestra comunidad

**Bases del Reto**

**- La historia puede ser de cualquier serie y/o pareja/personaje. (Incluso original)**

**- Puede ser un Oneshot, drabble ó Fic completo.**

**- La temática debe ser de cumpleaños.**

**- Tienen hasta el Fin de mes para postear. (Julio)**

_**¡Te estamos esperando!**_


End file.
